


Random headcanon

by Memeweirdo9



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware, Half-Life
Genre: Gen, This is just a headcanon that i wanted to write down so I wouldn’t forget it.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memeweirdo9/pseuds/Memeweirdo9
Summary: Just a random idea I had that i wanted to write down.
Relationships: None
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Random headcanon

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda trash, but it was written at two in the morning, and i wanna go back to sleep, but didn’t want to forget it.

Hlvrai headcanon - Gordon actually worked at Black Mesa for a while before rescas, but while experimenting with the test, he got injured, which led to amnesia. He knew all the others, but didn’t remember them, and so act one is them trying to get him to remember them.

the end of act two happened as a drastic form of trying to knock his memories back to him (like most others headcanons, the losing the arm thing was not planned/intentional). 

Idk where Imma go after this point, but like, the at the party, he thinks back to what Benry was talking about, and remembers a few things about his time before. Boom, there’s a recovery ark for Gordon, and Benry can have a smoother apologetic ark for everything that’s happened.


End file.
